Inesperado
by MikumiH
Summary: Lovino no ha sido un buen chico, su familia no sabe que hacer con él. Su abuelo llega a la decisión de enviarlo a los Estados Unidos a aprender de la vida sin las facilidades que a él se le han dado. AU Adaptación de 'Un Junior en aprietos'. Regalo. En re-edición.


Autor: **MikumiH**

Pareja principal: **Alfred (América/Estados Unidos) y Lovino (Italia del Sur/Romano)**

Parejas secundarias: Quizá un poco de FrUk, algo de UsUk, leve Spamano y muy probablemente RomanoxVietnam

Tipo: Long fic, AU.

Clasificación: Aún no sé...

Advertencias: La boquita de Lovino, posible leve OoC (quien avisa no traiciona (¿?).

Genero: Yaoi, ChicoxChico, Amor entre hombres, Si no te gusta NO leas.

Beta: No esta beteado ;O;.

Estado: en proceso .-.

Comentarios:Bien, este fic es un regalo para mi Amiga Daniela por el día de su cumpleaños complementado por el día de la mujer... que es amante de la pareja. Está basado en la película "Un Junior en aprietos" que por alguna razón es una de las favoritas de mi amiga xD, fue gracioso que para decidirlo metimos varios papeles con sus cintas favoritas a un sombrero... estaba entrevista con el vampiro e inclusive Inteligencia Artificial... fue algo decepcionante para mí que saliera esta xD... pero después al pensarlo supe que quedaría un poco más acuerdo con los personajes. De momento es posible que les parezca un poco amorfo, mi beta esta indispuesta y no logré encontrar a nadie más, es algo corto... pero se entiende que es una especie de e introducción. Todo en este capitulo sucede a una velocidad abrumadora pero bueno *se encoje de hombros* tengo planeado sea un fic de considerable duración. Habrá un poco de Drama me pidieron lo más similar que se pudiera a una novela (Mexicana, colombiana, argentina, venezolana, brasilera, Coreana o lo qué sea) habrá muchas parejas y engaños, pero la idea principal es el AmeriMano, al principio el trato entre ambos no será muy ameno al menos por parte de Lovino, pues de alguna manera miro a Alfred como un grandulón bonachón (¿?) y como en todo pasaran por situaciones que harán surjan sentimientos entre ambos, fáciles de aceptar para nuestro rubio pero no para el Italiano que hará todo lo posible por ir en contra de su sentir, creo que ya lo mencione pero quizá haya algo de Spamano, amo demasiado la pareja como para dejarla completamente de lado (claro, no pasara a mayores), Leve UsUk... no sé ni porqué xD, no me agrada mucho la pareja pero aseguro será necesario (tampoco quiero poner a Arthur como un villano eso sería ridículo y cliché) todavia no decido si es que habrá lemon en el fic .-.,la niña para quien es el regalo me pidió a Alfred y Lovino "follando como caballos" en el granero, pero no estoy segura no soy mkuy partidaria de el lemon /: ... si alguien gusta leerlo~.

**Disclaimer (O negación de derechos de autor):** Hetalia y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Hiramuya. Historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Elevó su vista al cielo mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, esbozó una enorme sonrisa contemplando su trabajo terminado. Había estado trabajando en pintar la casa durante todo el día, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo al ver que había terminado tan rápido, aunque también muy aliviado ya no podía con más. Soltó un gritillo de sorpresa al sentir un objeto frío contra su espalda, no tardo mucho en adivinar de quien se trataba, escuchó una risilla traviesa su hermano se había delatado a sí mismo. Volteó a verlo con un fingido enfado en el rostro. El otro hizo un ademan de disculpa y le extendió una lata de Coca Cola helada. Sus ojos brillaron ante eso y olvidó su momentánea molestia para tomar la soda en su manos y abrirla al instante, y es que… ¡Como amaba esa bebida!.<p>

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Al. — le sonrió su hermanito menor, de nombre Matthew —Lamento no haberte podido ayudar.

—No te preocupes, Soy un héroe… es cosa fácil para mí. —le restó importancia al tiempo que daba otro trago. —Aunque me parece algo exagerado en que decidiesen pintar sílo porque vamos a tener visitas.

—Mamá quiere dar una buena impresión. Hacía ya mucho que no sabía nada de sus familiares en Italia

—'Claro! Y se acuerdan de ella hasta que necesitan un favor — reclamó algo molesto, terminando de una sola vez lo poco que quedaba en la lata.

—Bueno, —continuó Matthew mirándolo mal por su repentina alteración —Sea cual sea la razón ella está muy feliz con dicho asunto. — se levantó y encamino al interior de la casa.

Alfred resopló inflando las mejillas en un gesto puramente infantil.

.-.-.-

Italia; El lugar perfecto para vivir, según Lovino Vargas, Fiestero y mujeriego empedernido a sus apenas 17 años de edad, caprichoso egoísta y mal humorado, recién sus padres se daban cuenta que ya hacía 6 meses que su hijo no asistía a la escuela de la cual pagaban una altísima colegiatura. Su padre había pensado en recortar un poco sus libertades y cancelarle algunas de sus tarjetas de crédito, cuando su abuelo completamente furioso por el comportamiento del muchacho propuso mandarlo un tiempo a América en donde una de sus sobrinas tenía un rancho.

Lovino no se tomó muy bien la decisión tomada por la familia sin su consentimiento, hizo un berrinche terrible e inclusive comenzó a hacer falsas y poco creíbles promesas de pago. Nada le sirvió.

No mucho después se encontraba en un avión en camino a Estados Unidos —Un lugar de gordos presumidos e idiotas, según su parecer— le acompañaba su abuelo quien no confiaba del todo en el muchacho, intentando así evitar que el otro escapara y se fuera a cualquier otro lugar. Además; estaba ansioso por ver a su adorada sobrina después de tantos años.

El adolescente suspiró pesadamente de puro aburrimiento, miro un poco las nubes a través de la escotilla para después bajar la persiana de golpe.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó su acompañante, quien disfrutaba del paisaje desde su sitio— Estaba mirando.

—No me interesa. Quiero dormir y me molesta tanta luz. — le respondió secamente mientras acomodaba su almohada, dispuesto a tomar una larga siesta.

El anciano lo miró resignado, ya un tanto acostumbrado a los arranques del muchacho. Nunca cambiaria. Puso una frazada sobre sus piernas y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. A su edad debía descansar aún si no le gustaba.

El viaje tardo demasiado para el gusto de ambos. Lovino continuaba enojado, pero la rabieta inicial ya había pasado. Bajaron del avión estirando las piernas, en el aeropuerto los esperaba la madre de Alfred, a la cual no les fue nada difícil identificar debido a la enorme flecha que cargaba a tono a los colores de la bandera Italiana. El mayor soltó una enorme y clara carcajada al verla… le pareció algo muy ingenioso y divertido, mientras que el chico bufaba con molestia; las personas a su alrededor realmente disfrutaban de ponerlo en vergüenza.

— ¡Tío! Qué alegría verte después de tantos años. — exclamó al tiempo que recibía el fuerte abrazo dado por el hombre.

—Lo mismo digo, linda. Pero mírate, eres toda una mujer. La última vez que te miré eras apenas una chiquilla con las rodillas raspadas. — la otra sonrió ante lo dicho.

—Eso fue ya hace mucho. Ya tengo 36 años. — suspiró recordando por fin la presencia del muchacho, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, que yo estoy cerca de doblarte la edad… pero creo que se me notan unos veinte menos. — soltó una risotada y Lovino rodó los ojos, escuchar a su abuelo alardear de su buen estado físico y de salud para su edad era un martirio diario.

—Éste es Lovino; hijo de Ángelo. — Lo presentó al notar la mirada insistente de la mujer sobre su nieto.

—Qué muchacho tan apuesto— le aduló con sinceridad para acto seguido apretarle una mejilla y darle un fuerte abrazo— Yo soy tu tía Amelia, prima y amiga de la infancia de tu padre— Él sólo atinó a cohibirse y esconderse detrás de su abuelo… completamente rojo de la vergüenza, él ya no era un mocoso para ese tipo de saludos.

—Es algo tímido con los extraños amables— lo disculpó el viejo tomándolo por el brazo y poniéndolo frente de él sonde pudiese verlo.

—Como su padre. — Recordó Amelia con nostalgia, mirando disimuladamente su reloj— Bueno creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a casa, la carretera no es nada linda si anochece y mis muchachos estarán muertos de hambre.

—Oh, claro. Tus hijos… estoy ansioso por conocerles. — Tomó su ligero equipaje y la mayor parte del de su nieto, también la rubia se ofreció a ayudarles, encaminándose al estacionamiento

—Son unos chicos encantadores, estoy segura se llevarán de maravilla con Lovi— el nombrado dio un respingo al escuchar el mote, pero aun conservaba el poco de educación como para no responder de mala manera a una mujer. — Después de todo nunca han socializado mucho con nuestros familiares Italianos. — Sus ojos brillaron con emoción al decir eso y se detuvo a abrir las puertas de la enorme camioneta que manejaba.

Lovino sólo pedía fuerza al cielo para no volverse loco durante su estadía en ese país y para tener que lidiar poco con los posiblemente idiotas de sus primos.

* * *

><p>Notas de la Autora:<p>

Y eso fue todo... Tengo muchas faltas y me disculpo por ello, en serio, no duden en hacérmelas notar, mi beta reader no estuvo dispuesta a tiempo para alcanzar a publicarlo justo este día.

Sinceramente no sé qué tan seguido pueda actualizar, creo que todo dependerá de mi nivel de inspiración o humor.

Cuídense y ya saben cualquier queja, consejo, tomatazo, petición o duda en un review (si quieren .-.).

Oh y lo olvidaba... ¡ Feliz día de la mujer a todas! :D

Ciaooo~


End file.
